Fire Princess
by Psychotic-Midget-Fox
Summary: A collection of short stories featured around Fem!Zuko and the rest of the avatar cast. Warnings: Genderbend.
1. Laugh

Laugh

Characters: Aang, Fem!Zuko.

Summary: In the Western Air Temple Aang gets Zuko to play with him.

Raiting: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: last airbender. If i did there would be more things like this in the show.

Author: Psychotic-Midget-Fox

* * *

><p>It was really depressing to be in the ex-princesses presence some times. Not because he was still mad at her for all the things she did to him in the past. It was because she <strong>never. Ever. Laughed<strong>. Sure she would smile from time to time, but they were more like a shy quirk of the lips. To be honest the thing that really bothered him about his fire bending teacher was her inability to cut lose and have fun. She didn't even join in on their 'pick on Sokka nights'!

That was his goal in mind at this current time. They had just finished today's lesson and were relaxing next to the fountain. Katara was with Sokka and Toph buying supplies and Haru, The Duke, and Teo were exploring the temple again. Zuko was using a wet cloth to wipe the seat from her face when he struck. While she had her back turned he formed a huge ball of water over her head and let it fall.

The surprised shriek she made woke up Momo and sent Aang into a fit of laughter. She turned wide eyes on him and the way her hair stuck to her face made him laugh even harder. He was so busy laughing that he didn't notice the sly glint in Zuko's eyes, or the bucket next to the fountain being filled. He did, however, notice the suddenly hot water being poured over him. Sputtering and coughing Aang looked at Zuko with surprise. She mirrored his expression and before he could say anything she took off running.

It didn't take him long to bolt after her, and he caught up with her in no time. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop, turning her so she was facing him. He was very surprised to see her blushing and avoiding eye contact. He was about to say something to make her feel better when she cut him off.

"I'm sorry, that was a very irresponsible and childish thing for me to do."

So not expecting her to talk to him like a scolded child his response was a very dignified:

"Huh?"

She gave him a guilty look, on a small child would give their mother.

"Dumping water on you. It was childish and irresponsible, so I'm sorry."

He really felt like slapping himself **(or Zuko)**, but settled for a long drawn out sigh. This wasn't going to go well, he could tell.

"You don't have to apologize, I did it to you first, to get you to have a little fun."

He felt complete and utter defeat curl up inside him at the blank look he received. This seriously wasn't happening, nobody is that sheltered. Wait, erase that, he could totally see the royal family as the 'no fun' type.

"You don't know how to have fun, do you?"

She immediately bristled at the question and was almost snarling when she answered. A vast improvement on her part.

"A princess does not have fun!"

Aang knew he was close to getting her in his trap, so he continued on. He just hoped he didn't get killed in the process.

"Then what, exactly, does a princess do in her childhood?"

She glared at him and crossed her arms **(but it really looked more like a pout)** and hissed her answer with all the venom of a viperlion. If it wasn't for the pout on her lips he would fear for his safety.

"I had lessons everyday on etiquette, different languages, writing, reading, and music. I was constantly being groomed and shown off to suitors; it didn't really leave a lot of time for play."

By the end of her little rant she was sulking, and it only made him more determined than ever. Wordlessly he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back in the direction of the fountain. She struggled a little, but followed out of curiosity more than anything. They reached the edge in just a few minutes and, ignoring her protests, he lifted her up **(He may be small but he was strong darn it)** and threw her into the fountain. She came back up; sputtering and hacking, utterly **pissed (he was really starting to doubt his sanity and fear for his life again).**

Zuko got up to retaliate, but an odd sensation around her sides stopped her, and she let out a surprised giggle. Aang was still on the other side of the fountain, but she knew by the grin on his face that he was the culprit. She tried to make her was over to the grinning airbender when the odd feeling returned, only stronger this time, and she laughed.

The attack lasted for a few minutes, and by the time it was over she was on her knees in the water breathless and panting, with Aang hovering beside her. She tried to glare at him, but every time she did he would tickle her again. In the end she gave up and collapsed against the fountains edge. Aang took the time to remember what her laugh sounded like, and etched it into his memory.

It was still raspy, like her voice, and he couldn't really describe it as 'bell like and tinkling', but there was still something very beautiful and appealing about it. He watched her catch her breath and a feeling of lightness formed in his chest. He had reduced this stubborn, prideful, broken girl to a giggling wet heap, and she looked absolutely stunning. He totally understood Sokka's crush on her now.

Once Zuko had caught her breath she allowed him to pull her to her feet, and help her out of the fountain. With some airbending mixed with a little heat from her fire they were both dry. He gave her an expectant look and she blushed, grumbling for several moments before turning a pouty face to him. His grin grew wider as he took in her expression and he put a hand to his ear to signal that he was waiting. Her pout grew, and Zuko crossed her arms in front of her, admitting defeat.

"Okay fine, I guess that was fun, are you satisfied now? Or was this all some ploy to see me humiliated?"

The only response she got was a tap on the nose and Aang yelling 'tag' before he ran off through the temple. She stood there in shock for a few minutes before grinning and running off after the young airbender, laughing. They chased each other for hours, laughing until their sides burned. She would catch him and he would catch her, but neither of them was giving up.

When the others returned from their various outings it was just before sunset, and they found Zuko and Aang cuddled up together taking a nap. When they woke up for dinner they didn't tell anybody what had happened, despite several desperate attempts from Sokka **(who was slightly jealous of the little monk)**. It was their day of bonding, and it was only for them.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed my very first A:TLA fanfiction. It's short, probably horrible, and Zuko is OOC, but I liked it. This is the first in a series of Fem!Zuko stories that I plan on writing, so If you liked this there is more coming your way. Constructive criticism would be appreciated, but I love pretty much any kind of review, so please don't forget to. Also, Aang was tickling Zuko with some kinda mix of Airbending and Waterbending, pretend that it's possible.


	2. Sick

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, seriously thanks they made me really happy. This lovely little one-shot was born after I got the image of Sokka taking care of a sick Zuko. Sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense. I'm currently looking for a beta, anyone interested?

Chapter title: Sick

Characters/pairing- A little Sokka/Zuko fluff. And a little bitch!Katara (sorry Katara fans.)

Summery- With a little help from Katara, Zuko gets sick. To make up for his sisters attitude Sokka takes it upon himself to nurse Zuko back to health.

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar: The last Airbender. If I did Zuko would have been a girl, and it probably wouldn't have been allowed on Nick.

* * *

><p>It was rare for a firebender to get sick, due to the elevated temperature of their bodies. Firebenders didn't catch colds or get attacked by viruses easily. The only time they got really sick was if their body temperature was lowered to a dangerous level. It had happened to many of the men under her control those three years she had been banished. She thanked Agni for her Strong immune system many times.<p>

They only time she had ever gotten sick was when she was little. It was horrible. Bed ridden for weeks, feverish, and unable to keep anything down. She remembered her mother covering her in heavy blankets and creating a nest of pillows so she would be comfortable. Just like a turtleduck, her mother would tell her with a smile.

She remembered Uncle Iroh sitting with her playing Pai-sho and drinking tea. Even Lu-ten visited her to share stories of his travels. Azula and her father never cared to see her, but she was fine with the company she did have. Even though it hurt to know that they didn't care enough to make sure she was well. **(**_**Azula never got sick. Zuko was weak for getting sick.)**_

The healers eventually found out where her illness came from. Once she was better her mother had scolded her about 'playing' outside during the rainy season. **('**_**But I wasn't playing, Azula locked me out!'**_**) ('**_**Oh, poor ZuZu, did you get in trouble again?**_**') **That was before Lu-ten died and everything went to ashes.

Before her mother left and she only had her Uncle to shield her from her sisters taunts **(**_**you're the reason mother left ZuZu!**_**') **and Ozai's indifference** ('**_**I have no time to deal with such nonsense Zuko!**_**') **Since then she had never allowed herself to fall ill again.

Well, except for right now. Right now she was very much sick, and very miserable. **(And yet again it wasn't her fault.)** The night before they had all decided to relax and swim in a little stream Toph discovered. They swam and played for several hours. When it got dark everyone begged her to use her firebending to make a little hot spring of sorts.

Everyone except Katara. Instead of relaxing into the water like everyone else, Katara decided to glare at her. One by one everyone left to go to bed, until they were the only two left. Immediately Zuko was barraged with threats and insults. She tried to speak and defend herself, but Katara acted before the first syllable formed.

The first thing she registered was something solid and unyielding squeezing at her like a vice. Then freezing cold settled into her senses. Shocked, Zuko had looked down to find herself encased from her shoulders down in **Ice.** Then, when she tried to express her outrage at being in a **block of ice (which was extremely dangerous for her.), **she found herself gagged by even more ice.

Immobile and unable to speak she settled for glaring indignantly at the approaching water bender. Katara had smirked at her, gleefully taking in her bound appearance. **(Zuko couldn't help but compare her to Azula.) **To further her humiliation, Katara had leaned into Zuko, speaking right into her scarred ear. Full of smug amusement, she gave Zuko a warning. **('**_**Remember ZuZu, not a word to mother**_**.') **

"You're going to stay here, don't think about firebending your way out of this. I'll personally toss you off the highest point in the temple if you do. I'll be back in the morning to release you. Sweet dreams, Zuko." The threat left her colder than the ice she was stuck in. **('**_**Stay here ZuZu, I'll come get you in the morning')**_

She watched Katara leave with a shudder **(**_**Azula walked off, leaving Zuko sobbing in the rain.)**_

For hours she stayed in the ice, drifting in and out of consciousness until she heard rustling in the bushes to her left. Stuck as she was, she had no way to defend herself against anything, so she reverted to the childish philosophy 'if I can't see it, it can't see me.'

She prayed to Agni that it was just one of the gaang **(preferably not Katara.) **Apparently Agni had decided she'd been tortured enough for one night because once the rustling stopped she heard twin gasps and the sound of two sets of feet running into the water.

She felt the ice around her mouth melt back into water, followed shortly by the ice rendering her immobile. She had collapsed into someone's arms and was barely able to hear panicked voices call her name before she passed out.

* * *

><p>That's why she was currently hacking her lungs out, bundled up next to the fire. The only good thing that came from her horrible situation was the sound of Katara being lectured by Aang and Toph. <strong>(<strong>_**Azula never got in trouble, even when Zuko showed Ozai her bruises**_**.)**

Having Sokka take care of her was a nice bonus. Zuko had woken up that morning to six angry voices **(Which didn't really help the pounding in her head.)** She had tried to sit up, only to find herself wrapped tightly in thick warm blankets. _**('Now you're just like a turtleduck Zuko!') **_By this time the arguing reached a volume that completely decimated what was left of her head. Zuko groaned, and buried her head under the blankets.

Soon she was surrounded by six worried faces, being bombarded left and right with questions. Her response to the questions was rolling over and making a whining sound that would normally make her embarrassed. She heard somebody chuckle at her, prompting a louder whine followed by the mother of all coughing fits. A cool hand touched Zuko's forehead, and she opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Sokka.

She soon found herself immersed in a staring contest with him. Zuko was close to winning when she felt it. A slight tingle, then a twitch, followed by a tickling sensation and she scrunched her nose up to prevent the inevitable and-sneezed. Right. In. Sokka's. Face.

The poor victim of her traitorous nose blinked in shock, then jerked back, yelling and whipping at his face. Zuko heard laughter erupt around her and she buried her head in shame.

* * *

><p>Katara was still off moping in the temple somewhere, so Sokka was left to cook their lunch. Since it was his sister that <strong>froze<strong> her in a **block of ice**, the resident 'Meat and Sarcasm guy' had taken it upon himself to nurse her back to health. A surprisingly sweet gesture, since neither of them really spent any time together.

Normally Zuko would've stubbornly insisted that she could care for herself, but deep down she **really** liked the attention **(Mao wasn't the kind of guy to outwardly show affection, even if she was sick.) **Despite Sokka's usual dorky comments, clumsiness, and general idiocy**(that was kinda growing on her) **he was one of the best cooks she had ever seen. And he was a pretty decent care taker**(not that she would ever admit it to his face.)**

After lunch Aang and Toph went to look for Katara and Sokka suggested **(more like demanded) **that she lie down and sleep. At first she refused, very firm in her belief that naps were a weakness, but Sokka eventually convinced her. She was tucked in by gentle hands, and just before she was asleep, she felt warm lips upon her own.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, didn't turn out at all how i wanted. I am going to do a continuation of this one, because i had planed on this whole big nightmare scene but it kinda got to dark for the overall tone of the one-shot. The parts written **_like this _**are little mini flashbacks that center around the nightmare. So keep a look out for it. Please review, and if you have any questions i'll be happy to answer them.


End file.
